


I feel it all over

by sierraadeux



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Established Relationship, Love Bites, M/M, Sexual Content, gratuitous hickeys for dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierraadeux/pseuds/sierraadeux
Summary: Dan can't get the thought of harsh, red marks on smooth, soft skin off of his mind.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 151





	I feel it all over

**Author's Note:**

> this was really brought on by a discussion of dan's _interest_ in hickies and bruises and [kelly's glorious art](https://twitter.com/finalfeud/status/1229501924640206848?s=20)  
> shouts to the maine for the title

Lazy nights in are sacred in the Dan and Phil household. They make the house warm - Phil lights a few candles that Dan will remember to blow out before bed, and Dan will drag a few more blankets to the sofa. Attire other than pajamas is banned - if it’s not soft and cozy, it’s not allowed. And dinner is always delivery. 

Dan has his feet kicked up on the coffee table as he scrolls Tumblr, debating if adding things to his queue is worth the trouble. He taps at the side of his laptop impatiently as thoughts of dinner start to roll through his head, but it’s still a bit early for them to eat, he’ll wait for Phil to be done working. 

“I’m gonna post tomorrow,” Phil announces as he steps into the lounge. He’s changed since Dan saw him last, when he pressed a kiss to Dan’s forehead before disappearing into his filming room. His contacts and jeans have been replaced with glasses and worn joggers. 

Dan stretches as he shuts his laptop. “Thought you were aiming for today.” 

“Mm, I finished editing but I feel like a lazy night.” 

“I can get down with that.” Dan pushes up off the couch, leaving Phil in the lounge to choose his concoction of scented candles as he grabs an armful of fuzzy blankets from their room. 

“What do you want to order?” Phil calls when Dan’s padding back into the lounge. 

The air smells a hint sweeter and Phil’s sitting back on the couch, scrolling his phone. 

Dan gives Phil a look - a knowing smile and a raised brow - as he tosses the pile of blankets next to Phil. 

Phil’s eyes flick up from his phone, “The usual.” It’s a statement, not a question, but Dan nods his head anyways. He hits the dimmer on the lights, making the room instantly feel cozier, before flopping down on the couch next to Phil with a cheeky smile on his face. 

Dan gets up in Phil’s space so he can see his phone screen, “Don’t forget the di-”

“Who do you take me for?” Phil interrupts in offense, tapping back to the order screen to show two of every dip already added to the order. 

They really have lazy nights in down to a science. 

Phil locks his phone and tosses it onto the pile of blankets after placing the order. 

“Wanna kiss me while we wait?” Phil waggles his brows. He’s ridiculously cute. 

“Is that even a question?” Dan snorts, rolling a leg over Phil’s lap so he can have a seat. Phil’s warm hands are cupping his face immediately, wasting no time in pulling them together. 

They melt into each other’s touch, Dan rubbing his thumb against the short hair at the back of Phil’s head as Phil runs his tongue along Dan’s bottom lip. 

A low hum from Dan’s throat fills the quiet room when Phil catches his lip between his teeth. It brings Dan back to all of the thoughts he hasn't been able to get out of his mind lately. 

The images from his Tumblr feed flash through his mind, milky pale skin with harsh red bruises and bite marks. The thought alone sends a shudder down his spine. 

Dan presses hard against Phil’s mouth when he releases his lip, that low thrum starting to build up under his skin. He doesn’t let it linger though, pulling his mouth away and stretching up, one of Phil’s hands sliding from his jaw and down the side of his neck as Dan tilts his head. 

They’re magnetic, Dan nudging Phil to his neck with the hand at the back of his head while Phil grabs at Dan’s waist - pulling him closer. 

They know each other so well, a content smile settles on Dan’s mouth as his eyes blink shut, Phil kissing down Dan’s neck, then up again. The buzz taking over Dan’s body kicks up as Phil softly bites at his ear, and Dan knows Phil isn’t going to get where he wants without some guidance. 

Phil’s holding the weight of Dan’s head in one hand as he plays with Dan’s little silver hoop with his tongue. 

“Mm, can you bite me?” Dan hums and there’s instantly the light pressure of Phil’s teeth around his earlobe. It feels good, but it’s not what Dan wants. “Uh-uh,” he gets out, a bit breathless, with a small shake of his head. 

“Oh,” Phil’s deep voice is right in his ear. And Dan’s being pushed back, Phil grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling down. 

Dan lets out a small whine as Phil bites at the skin just under Dan’s clavicle. A fire spreads from Phil’s mouth through Dan’s entire body as he bites and sucks at a few spots, but it’s still not _really_ what Dan wants. 

It’s all he’s been thinking about. Something they rarely allow themselves to indulge in, but something that Dan is starting to absolutely crave with every bone in his body. There’s really no reason to avoid it anymore, Dan’s not hiding. _They’re_ not hiding. 

And besides, it’s not like he’s blasting his image online as much anymore. He can wait for them to fade if he wants to. They can do anything they want, and Dan really wants this. 

“Can you…” Dan trails off into another high whine as Phil rolls his hips up, his teeth digging a bit harder into Dan’s skin. He feels Phil’s chuckle vibrate against his collarbone. 

“What babe?” Phil hums, planting small kisses across Dan’s chest. He tugs at Dan’s shirt, and Dan can’t bring himself to care at how much the collar is getting stretched out as Phil playfully bites his shoulder. 

Dan huffs, “My neck.” 

Phil pulls away from Dan’s shoulder, sitting back up so they’re face to face once again. His eyes flick from Dan’s eyes to his neck, then back again. 

“Yeah?” 

“ _Yeah."_

Phil sits back against the couch, looking at Dan with eyes that are less dark. Dan looks back, tugging his lip between his teeth, trying to convey to Phil how badly he wants this without having to say it. 

Dan knows that Phil is _very_ much aware of how much he likes it, always encouraging Phil to bite and suck and slap his skin. But they never take it as far as Dan wants, worrying about visible marks and assumptions. That worry isn’t here now, though. And Dan wants it further, he wants more. He wants it all. 

It seems to work - whatever assurance Phil needs solidifying as a smirk stretches across his face. 

Dan goes completely pliant when Phil reaches a hand up and runs it through his curls, he pushes it up off his forehead - in that way he always does - before tightening his grip. The pull at Dan’s scalp makes his eyes roll back, the gentle yank to the side makes his mind go blank. 

There’s a long string of expletives and groans that fall from Dan’s mouth as Phil bites down into his exposed neck. _This,_ this is exactly what he wants. 

Dan can barely hear Phil, or even himself, over the blood pounding in his ears. Phil’s still focused on that one spot smack dab in the middle of the side of Dan’s neck, alternating between biting and sucking hard. 

“Yeah, yeah, _please,”_ Dan babbles as Phil pulls off and attacks another spot just below Dan’s ear. 

He can feel Phil’s lips stretching into smiles against his skin every so often, in small moments of interruption between bites. He loves this just as much as Dan. 

The hard cock pressing up under Dan between a few layers of soft fabric really only emphasizes that conclusion, though Dan’s probably far more gone in comparison. He can feel himself slipping as the blood pulses in his ears, he’s certain if he simply rolled his hips against Phil a few times he would be coming in his pants. 

It’s tempting, but he’s grateful that he’s holding back as Phil digs his teeth into the side of Dan’s jaw and the doorbell buzzes through the apartment. 

Dan groans, out of annoyance this time, but then an interesting thought passes through his brain. He doesn’t dissect it, doesn’t try to compartmentalize it, he just goes with it. 

“I’ll get it!” he bounces up off of a confused looking Phil’s lap. Dan can basically hear his thoughts as he leaves the lounge and heads to the front door:

_No groaning over who gets up? No rock, paper, scissors? No Dan eventually getting up even though it’s technically Phil’s turn, because Phil won’t stop pouting?_

Dan smirks to himself as he makes his way down the hall, the buzz coursing through his body settling into a low, warm hum. It spikes when he catches his reflection in the mirror by the door. His hair is a complete mess, his curls tangled and pushed up off his forehead and the front of his tee shirt is completely wrinkled and rumpled, the collar definitely stretched out beyond the point of no return. 

What really caught his eye though, are the red splotches of forming bruises all along his neck. He brings his own hand up to his chin, pressing at the bite mark on his jaw and shivering at the pleasurable spike of pain that jolts from it. 

_Pizza man,_ Dan reminds himself as he looks back at his own blown out pupils. He shakes his head and adjusts himself in his pajama pants, because he’s not _that_ shameless, and goes to collect their dinner. 

Dan’s absolutely vibrating with a feeling he doesn’t quite understand, but he definitely loves it, as he carries their pizza back upstairs with a smug grin on his face. It’s pride? Maybe? He’s not sure. All he knows is the pizza delivery man barely batted an eye at him as he handed over their pizzas, but just the idea that a stranger could see the presence - _the claiming_ \- of Phil on Dan made his head spin. He feels a bit drunk on it, honestly. 

Well there goes Dan’s thoughts that his obsession with hickeys and bruises was only a pain or an aesthetic thing… 

Maybe he does want to flaunt it a bit, sue him. He basks in the feeling as he makes his way back to Phil, and a soft smile settles on his face when he sees Phil’s set up the coffee table for them to eat. Dan sits back down next to Phil and their knees knock together, Phil opening the pizza boxes and Dan meticulously setting out his row of dips. 

There’s something so _not_ mundane about the mundanity of it all. And that’s why lazy nights in are the best.

After dinner and a few episodes of the current show they’re binging, Dan unravels them from their blanket cocoon on the couch - untangling their limbs from the blankets and also each other. 

“Can we go to bed?” Dan asks once he’s gotten up, holding a hand out for a pouting Phil still on the couch. 

Phil cocks his head to the side, his glasses inch down his nose. “It’s still early, isn’t it?” 

Dan raises his brows. “Can we go to _bed?”_ he asks again, biting his bottom lip. 

“Oh,” Phil grins, “okay.” He takes Dan’s hand and lets him pull him up, right into Dan’s chest. Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s neck, kissing him as he pulls him backwards. 

“One of us is going to die if we keep this up,” Phil hums against Dan’s mouth as they approach the stairs. 

“You have a lot of faith thinking it’d only be one of us,” Dan chuckles before kissing him one last time. He pats at Phil’s cheek before turning on his heel and running towards the stairs. 

“I’ll race you!” he calls over his shoulder, giggling as he takes the stairs two at a time. He hears Phil mumbling something about being a cheat as Dan slides in his socks down the hall and into their bedroom. 

Dan’s already laying back on the bed - his pajamas discarded on the floor and his chest rapidly rising and falling from both the exertion of running and the idea of what's to come - when Phil pokes his head in, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Come finish what you started.” 

“Someone’s eager,” Phil huffs, but he’s pulling his own shirt over his head as he steps into the room. 

“Someone’s horny,” Dan whines in response, running a hand down his chest and squeezing when he reaches his half hard cock in his pants. Phil groans, low and rumbly from deep in his chest, and it makes Dan feel a bit more than smug. 

“Yeah?” Phil climbs over Dan on the bed, “You really like when I mark you up, hm?” Phil plants a hand by Dan’s head, the other grabbing at Dan’s jaw. Dan nods in his grasp, feeling that buzz return in full force. 

Phil leans in to press their lips together, letting go of Dan’s face as they melt back into each other - Dan getting his legs around Phil’s waist, Phil licking into Dan’s mouth. 

They waste no time with it, all of their movements heated and heavy as they kiss and press into each other. It’s nice, it’s always nice kissing Phil - but when Phil trails a finger down Dan’s neck everything is kicked up about ten notches. 

Phil presses, hard, into Dan’s neck, directly on one of the blooming bruises he sucked into it earlier, and Dan lets out a sound he didn’t know could even come from his own throat. The pounding, blood rushing sound in his ears comes back as Phil repeats the movement and Dan moans into his mouth. Phil presses into every bruise and bite and Dan squeezes his legs tighter, trying to somehow get them even closer. 

“Please,” Dan hums into Phil’s mouth. 

Phil rolls his hips down as he pulls back, smirking. “Please what?” 

“More,” Dan whines, sounding absolutely pitiful. He’s beyond turned on, beyond horny, beyond everything at this point. His head is spinning and he’s dizzy with thoughts of Phil sinking his teeth into his skin. 

Dan’s mind goes blissfully blank when it happens, the only thing he can focus on is the feeling of Phil sucking a new bruise on his neck. He can feel it absolutely everywhere, the blissful sting vibrating all the way to his toes. Phil moves to the unmarked side of his neck and makes quick work of covering it in harsh red bites and bruises as well, before moving down further - biting and sucking all along Dan’s chest. 

Dan feels white hot. The blood pumping behind his ears turns to a loud ringing, and he can only barely hear Phil humming praise to him on the rare occasion that he lifts his mouth off of Dan’s skin. All Dan has the capacity to do at this point is grab at Phil’s hair and roll his hips up as Phil pushes him down into the bed. 

It’s when Phil turns his head, biting hard into the soft skin of Dan’s bicep while he’s pressing a hand to a collection of bruises on Dan’s neck, that Dan lets go. And Phil doesn’t stop or let up at all, he keeps sucking at Dan’s skin and presses himself down harder so Dan can ride out his orgasm. 

Dan reckons he should feel embarrassed, coming in his pants like a teenager, but the pain mixed with the pleasure is everything he wanted and more - so that feeling of shame doesn’t even come. 

After Phil’s bitten a few more marks into Dan’s skin, he gets Dan out of his sticky pants, and himself out of his own bottoms. Dan feels nothing but happy and sated. There’s still a slight stinging feeling all over his skin from all of the love bites, his second favorite feeling in the world, as he gets his first favorite feeling in the world: Phil’s dick in his mouth. 

“You look so good like this,” Phil says as he trails his thumb down Dan’s cheek. They should really clean themselves up, fix up the bedsheets and crawl underneath as their eyelids grow heavier, but they both can’t seem to get enough of basking in each other’s warmth and pressing soft chaste kisses to each other’s lips. 

Phil’s propped up on his elbow with his head in his hand, looking down at Dan like he’s the only other person in the world. _Maybe that’s dramatic_ , Dan thinks, but it feels that way for him too. Phil flicks his thumb against Dan’s bottom lip, then traces the pattern of red down Dan’s throat. 

“You look like art,” he adds, pressing his thumb down against a particularly red spot. Dan can only let out a long, rumbly hum in response. 

It becomes a thing after that. How could it not? It’s too good, for both of them, for it to be a one time thing. The dull pain of fading bruises that Phil will press a finger into with a cheeky smile is almost like a high that Dan doesn’t want to stop chasing. 

He loves how it looks, he’s always had an appreciation for the aesthetic. He loves what it _means_ , the presence of Phil on him everywhere he goes. And obviously, he loves how it feels. So even though there are the usual offenders of the occasional hickey on his thigh, down his chest, or a bite mark or two on his ass, they go above the collar as well. And Dan worries less and less about timing or having to wear high collars - unless a turtleneck is the fashion statement of the month, of course. 

It makes him feel good. And the stupid in love part of his brain yells out that it makes him feel like _Phil’s._ He always did, even before giving into this particular desire, but it feels like more. Every time he catches his reflection, neck covered in red, he feels confident and free. It’s what he’s always wanted.


End file.
